A content consumer may use a control device, such as a remote control, to specify a command to a multimedia device to access channels, such as data streams, from content providers in a network, such as the Internet. Conventionally, in order to view the channel on a television display, the consumer may need to operate the control device to manually input a channel identifier that specifies the channel. The command may be manually input via a keyboard-based interface, such as entering a channel number, using channel up/down keys, or traversing a menu such as a channel guide. But, this conventional approach can be slow and inefficient, and has limited ability to enhance the user's viewing experience by, for example, enabling access to content related to a channel being viewed.